Panicz/I/11
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XI | poprzedni=Rozdział X | następny=Rozdział XII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XI Mgła poranna utkana z pyłów wiotkich, kryształowo złotych, rozsnuła się nad okopami szwedzkimi, obok wodzewskiego parku. Zanurzone wały w świetlistym pyle, okryte srebrną powłoką traw i ziół, strusimi piórami paproci stały ciche, jakby śniąc przedwieczny sen, historyczne momenty „tragedie tu rozgrywane i boje krwawe”. Potężne sosny rosły tu pojedynczo, wystrzelając ponad poziom ciemnych gąszczów kaliny, wierzby, tarnin i leszczyn, poplątanych z czeremchą już okwitłą, z dzikim bzem i wikliną. Głębokie parowy, dawne fosy, rozpadliny – wszystko, niby mchem starości, porośnięte zwała nieprzebytą różnorodnych krzewów. W blasku zorzy porannej żółte doły z piaskiem różowiły się krwawo, jakby przesiąkała przez nie krew wojowników, poległych tu przed wiekami. W głębokiej szczelinie, wśród wysokich nasypów szumiała wąska, kręta rzeczułka, tłukła się po kamieniach, wspinała na grzbiety pni drzewnych – powalonych w poprzek jej biegu i już zmurszałych ze starości. Tuż nad rzeką wznosił się wysoki cypel kończący wał. Zdawał się być wieżą strażniczą wśród okopów, przewyższał najwynioślejsze z nich. Tu może ongiś, w mroku wieków, stawał wódz naczelny armii skandynawskiej i przez lunetę śledził ruch wojsk polskich; tu obecnie stał Denhoff i wzrok swój spoza szkieł binokli wysyłał hen, na bezmiary. Wyobraźnia Ryszarda rozhulała się zawsze, ilekroć był na okopach, szczególnie tu, na tym potężnym cyplu. Jakby wizje przeszłości, rozsnuwały się przed nim obrazy wielkich i krwawych zapasów, czynów heroicznych. On był bohaterem, był wodzem. On wiódł niezliczone szeregi wojowników, przybranych w koliste, czarne kapelusze, zdobne w pióra, w żółte kaftany, poprzecinane czarnymi paskami pendentów od szpady. Idą do boju równo; jak mur zwarty, tak szereg równa się z szeregiem, idą, aż ziemia drży, niosą śmierć i pożogę. A naprzeciw nich... Ach nie! Denhoff jest tam, w polskich szeregach, dowodzi chorągwią husarską. Wieją nad nimi pióra, błyszczą proporce. Hełmy ich świecą w słońcu, ogień pali się w załomach zbroić żelaznych, krzesze iskry na ryngrafach. Potężny hufiec gna jak wicher na Szweda, zdawać się może, iż to nie ziemska, lecz niebieska chorągiew pod dowództwem archanioła pędzi na ratunek Polski... Ryszard budzi się z marzenia. Jest na cyplu wałów, lecz nie na cisawym dzianecie, ale stoi wśród tarniny okrytej niedojrzałym owocem, przed sobą ma zielone łąki, obszar łąk niby suknem zasłanych. W dali bieleją chaty wsi podlaskiej, dokoła zaś cypla ciągną się stare wały, miejscami już zapadłe, lub porozkopywane. Tylko przestwór powietrza taki jak w marzeniu. Denhoff chłonął w piersi, wezbranej uczuciem, przestwór powietrzny, chłonął oczyma barwy, tonąc w rozkosznych upojeniach. Był promienisty jak ten świat, tak samo rozśpiewany, młody. Czuł pęd w żyłach, pęd krwi wrzącej ukropem, rozszalałej miłością. Wichrzyła się w nim burza namiętności, z którą nie mógł sobie poradzić. Poranek przesycony czarem wzmagał w nim niepokój, dodawał mu werwy, niemal wściekle nasuwał pragnienia. Doznał nagle straszliwej tęsknoty za Dorą, chciał teraz, w tej chwili pędzić do Worczyna, wpaść do pokoju Dorci i całować jej nogi i usta. Chciał zobaczyć ją o tej rannej godzinie w pościeli, w bieliźnie, jeszcze zaspaną, różową, ciepłą, ponętną. Nie mógł jej sobie taką wyobrazić i to go drażniło niesłychanie. Jakby się też ona zachowała? Czy przeraziłby ją jego szał, czy też drobne ramionka dziewczyny otoczyłyby jego szyję, a usta palące szeptały na ustach kochanka: – jestem twoja, kocham cię? Na tę myśl iskry obiegły mu ciało, przejmował go dreszcz szalonej rozkoszy tak mocarnej, że zdolna zabić lub zmysły pomieszać. Ale ta żądza piekielna ogłuszywszy Denhoffa otrzeźwiła go zarazem. Zrozumiał, że tylko bujna wyobraźnia mogła mu taką chwilę – wizję przed oczyma postawić, że Dorcia prędzej by umarła, niż pozwoliła sobie i jemu na taką pieszczotę i w takich warunkach. Jej skromność podniecała go, bo czuł, że gdy dziewczyna wreszcie ulegnie i usta mu swoje odda, wówczas świat chyba runie, a jemu wyrosną skrzydła u ramion i z nią razem polecą w złote otchłanie, w bezmiar tęczowych barw, w brylantowe pyły powietrznych roztoczy. Ziemi im będzie za mało i powietrza za mało, zapragną bezkresu i światła, ogni świetlnych, czaru, wszechpotęgi i wszechmocy. Zbudził się po raz wtóry. Wzrok jego dojrzał z daleka szereg wyniosłych topoli i białe ściany folwarku. To Worczyn. Tam jest ona, jego Dorcia. Za godzinę, dwie, zobaczy ją znowu, swoją narzeczoną. Już są po słowie. Denhoff spojrzał z rozczuleniem na mały panieński pierścionek, złoty z turkusową niezapominajką, świecący na jego małym palcu. Ona mu go wczoraj dała, ale do czasu chcą zachować tajemnicę, pragną zaręczyć się dopiero wówczas, gdy Dora powróci do rodziców, tu nie chcą rozgłaszania. Jak ona ślicznie powiedziała wczoraj: „my już jesteśmy swoi, ale niech się o tym dowie pierwsza mamunia, niech ona pobłogosławi nas”. Denhoff zadrżał z nadmiaru uczuć. – Doruchna moja najmilsza! Duduś mój serdeczny! – zawołał głośno i wyciągnął ramiona, bo Dorcia stanęła przed nim jakby na Jawie, zarumieniona, śliczna, ukochana. Zbiegł z cypla wałowego w wąwóz i skręcił na płaskie wzgórze otoczone krzewami. Stąd nie było już żadnego widoku, tylko „niebo słońcem zalane, trawa jak po kąpieli zroszona i wonne krzewy. Ryszard wszedł na wąską uliczkę wśród głogów i kaliny, wijącą się niby zielona taśma, przetkana kolorowym haftem, tak obficie rosły tu przeróżne drobne kwiatki, jakby usiane przed procesją. Miejsce to Ryszard zwał alejką westchnień i przesiadywał tam często. Teraz zanurzył się z podwójną rozkoszą, by rozmyślać o Dorze jako o narzeczonej. Gdy wracał do domu, było już koło południa. W parku spotkała go pokojówka Anulka. Zastąpiła mu drogę i uśmiechając się rzekła: – Przyjechał ktoś do pana. – Kto? – Młody pan z Zapędów, pan Gustaw, czeka w gabinecie. – To dobrze, idę tam. Anulka nie ustępowała, śmiejąc się ciągle. – Czego chcesz jeszcze? – A bo to, hi, hi, pan Gustaw mnie zaczepiał i chciał mnie skaptować. – Więc cóż? – A ja się właśnie nie dałam, bo ja wolę... – No dobrze, idź do domu. – Ale kiedy bo... – Czego znowu? – krzyknął. – E pan dziś taki zły, a tu akurat węgrzyn przyszedł, ma śliczności korale i chustki... pan mi obiecał kupić... Dziewczyna garnęła się do niego i wdzięczyła. Ale Denhoff był już inny. Odsunął ją dość szorstko. – Ruszaj do domu. Gdy obrażona poszła posłusznie, Ryszard myślał: „Tak, ułożę wiersz, epopeję miłości, a panna Ira dorobi muzykę. Zaśpiewam jej to co czuję, mojej Dorci. Mojej!” W gabinecie Gustaw Korzycki podniósł się na jego widok. Był dyskretnie uśmiechnięty, mrugał oczyma. Podszedł do Denhoffa i rzekł z cicha: – Widziałem... widziałem, wcale ładna dziewczyna i temperament widoczny, taka jak się trafi to... – O czym pan mówi?! – Ha, ha! niewiniątko. Ale wiedzą sąsiedzi jak kto siedzi, gdyby nie to, zabrałbym ją dla siebie. Tak, ta Anulka... – Panie Gustawie, czy pan po nią przyjechał? – zawołał Denhoff zły. – Ach nie. Cóż znowu! Mam lepszą gratkę. Do pana przyjechałem w odwiedziny. Tak się pan teraz chowa, że oprócz Worczyna nigdzie pana nie można złapać, a i tam nie jest pan dla wszystkich. Denhoff skierował rozmowę na coś innego. Usiedli i paląc gawędzili jakiś czas. Gustaw kręcił się niespokojny, jakby zakłopotany. Odczuł w Denhoffie usposobienie dla siebie niezbyt przychylne, przy tym wszystko mu się nie udawało. Mówiąc o Worczynie, nadmienił o pannach Zborskich i Turskich, lekceważąc je jako partie. Ale Denhoff spojrzał nań takimi oczyma, że Gutek zamilkł w jednej chwili. Zrozumiał nareszcie, że przedłużać bytności nie należy, sprowadził więc rozmowę do kulminacyjnego punktu wizyty. – Mam do pana malutką prośbę – rzekł przymilnie z tajemniczą miną. – Proszę. Gutek wysunął prawą dłoń, lewą ręką robił ruch nagarniający i mówił z niedbałym, wielkopańskim grymasem: – Trochę floty, kochany przyjacielu, jestem na razie w kłopocie, muszę pożyczać. Oddam jak najprędzej. Denhoff wstał. – Ile panu potrzeba? Gutek rozpromienił się. – Ach! potrzeba najwięcej, ale nie będę pana wyzyskiwał. Tak, jak na dziś... dwa tysiączki, okrągłe dwa, do pary. – Tyle nie będę miał w domu, ale dam panu czek do banku. – To wszystko jedno. Dziękuję bardzo. Wybawił mnie pan z kłopotu. Chciałem pożyczyć u młodego Turskiego, lecz po namyśle skierowałem się do pana, bo... zawsze wolę obracać się wśród swoich; własna sfera to jakby własna portmonetka, człowiek z nią najśmielszy. Denhoff wręczył mu czek. – Bardzo mi przyjemnie usłużyć panu taką drobnostką. W duchu zaś pomyślał: „A będzie jeszcze przyjemniej, jak sobie zaraz pojedziesz.” Gustaw sam spieszył, nic tu bowiem więcej nie miał do roboty. Zaledwie jednak pożegnał się z Denhoffem, gdy zaturkotało przed gankiem. Przyjechał Marian Turski. Spotkanie nastąpiło w przedpokoju. Gustaw był niesłychanie zmieszany. Ryszard witał gościa serdecznie. – Zostańcie panowie na obiedzie, Karol, podawać do stołu. – Cóż pan Gustaw tak się dziś rozwizytował? – pytał Turski ironicznie. – Przed godziną był pan u mnie – dodał widząc zdziwienie Denhoffa. Ryszard domyślił się od razu celu bytności Gustawa w Turowie, uśmiechem błysnął i znacząco spojrzał na Marysia. Tamten skinął głową. Gustaw pomimo zaproszenia wyjechał przed obiadem. – Prosił pana o pożyczkę, czy tak?... – spytał Turski. – Tak, i pana również? – Naturalnie! Chciał tysiąc rubli, ale mu nie dałem. A pan? – Ja mu pożyczyłem dwa tysiące. – Brawo! Sprytna bestia! Może się pan z tymi pieniędzmi pożegnać, bo pewno bez żadnego dowodu dane. Prawda? – Nie upominałem się nawet. – Więc tym bardziej – kaput! Gutek nie lubi oddawać; długi, jeśli są na nie dowody, spłaca stary, młody się tym nie zajmuje. Podczas obiadu Turski podniósł kwestię przyjazdu biskupa oraz konsekracji nowego kościoła w Okorowie. Denhoff zawołał: – Urządzimy banderie! Prawda panie Marianie? Trzeba będzie przystroić chłopów odpowiednio, każdej partii dać dowódcę i hajda! Trochę się zabawimy w narodowość. – Trzeba o tym pomyśleć. Wobec sytuacji politycznej możemy sobie na to pozwolić. Ale starzy się krzywią. Mój ojciec nazywa to „szukaniem guza”. – Pański papo jest konserwatysta, nie lubi wszelkich nowych porywów – ale ulegnie i on. Muszę zapowiedzieć Wrońskiemu, żeby mi konie wyglądały jak spławy. Całą stadninę wyprowadzę w pole. – Mówi pan jak o pospolitym ruszeniu. A cóż pan Wroński? – On?! To wielki pan. Jemu za ciasno w Wodzowie. On powinien być księciem nie rządcą, pardon... administratorem. – Niech pan mówi śmiało, jego tu nie ma. Ależ pana zawojował! – Widzi pan, on mi imponuje. – Czym? – spytał Maryś. – Czym? no jakże, no wszystkiem. Denhoff plątał się. Ale Turski nie ustąpił. – Czym taki Wroński może imponować? chyba tym, że odgrywa tu rolę właściciela, nawet więcej, gościa, w dodatku bardzo kosztownego! Co on tu robi? Tylko śpi, czyta pisma, dobrze je, jeszcze lepiej pije i znakomicie pali. Niech się pan przyzna, czy on tu nie więcej używa, niż pan? Denhoff roześmiał się. – A prawda! Ja na kolację jadam kaszkę na mleku, a dla Wrońskiego robią rostbify na winie. Ja pijam zwykłe piwo, on zaś wina węgierskie, francuskie. Sprowadza je z Warszawy i narzeka, że są za młode. Ja nie palę nic, więc Wroński wypala moje cygara, które mam dla gości. – I za to wszystko rachunki panu podaje? – Rozumie się. – To niech się pan spodziewa, że rychło zdmuchnie on Wodzewo jak dymek, a z nim i pana. – Jak to! Dlaczego pan tak mówi? – Pan się pyta! Przy takim nadużywaniu inaczej być nie może. – Ależ gdybym ja osobiście miał codzienne wymagania inne, niż mam, takie właśnie jak Wroński, to wszystko by tak samo szło. Maryś spojrzał ze zdziwieniem. „Czy on istotnie taki naiwny, czy kocha się w tym Wrońskim” – pomyślał. – Więc pan ma Wodzewo dla siebie, czy dla Wrońskiego? – spytał głośno. – Nie rozumiem. – Bo pan tak oryginalnie dowodzi, że trudno mi zrozumieć. Wroński robi nadużycia nie tylko, zresztą, w gastronomicznym dziale. Niech pan sprawdzi książki. Radzę panu. – Ja nie prowadzę żadnych rubryk. – Może i Wroński ich nie prowadzi, to bardzo wygodne, ale dla niego. Denhoff zachmurzył się. Było widoczne, że rozmowa ta robi mu dużą przykrość. Zauważył to Turski i rzekł, powstając: – Przepraszam, wchodzę w nie swoje sprawy, robię to przez życzliwość dla pana, widzę bowiem i ja i wszyscy, że pana tu okradają bez miłosierdzia i że Wodzewo nawet oparte na pańskich kapitałach długo takich ciężarów nie wytrzyma. Jeśli zrobiłem panu przykrość, jeszcze raz przepraszam. Ryszard zapewniał Marysia, że co do Wrońskiego mylą się wszyscy, gdyż on jest wielkim panem z wymagań, ale jest przy tym wybornym ekonomistą, świetnym praktykiem i teoretykiem, że jest niesłychanie subtelny, uczciwy itd. Turski słuchał i sam sobie nie dowierzał, że dobrze słyszy. Denhoff, broniąc Wrońskiego, zapalał się. Maryś milczał już, tylko kręcił głową. W godzinę potem obaj panowie jechali do Worczyna. W lesie zdziwił ich głośny, huczący tętent konia, biegnącego jakby wprost na nich. Nie widzieli go jeszcze, ale kopyta grzmiały, aż ziemia jęczała, szalony bieg zbliżał się jak huragan. – Kto może tak jechać i czego tak pędzi? – mówił zaciekawiony Denhoff. Maryś kazał stangretowi zjechać na bok, ponieważ leśna dróżka była wąska i trudno byłoby się na niej minąć. Tętent wzrastał. – Ależ pędzi! Stado rozbieganych łosi mniejszy by robiło hałas. To niezwyczajny bieg! – krzyczał Denhoff. Stanął w wolancie wyciągając szyję ciekawie. – Tabun koni wali, czy co?! – zgadywał Turski. – Może to wielmożny panie... Ale zanim stangret skończył, na zakręcie drogi ukazały się dwa olbrzymie zziajane psy, za nimi zaś w gwałtownym galopie, ogromny biały koń unoszący amazonkę. Rumak miał rozwianą grzywę, takiż suty ogon, klasycznie odstawiony, rozdęte krwawe chrapy i oczy jak pochodnie. Tuż prawie przy wolancie amazonka osadziła konia na miejscu. – Maryla! – krzyknął Turski, zapominając się. – Panna Mary! – A to panowie! Dzień dobry! Ha! Upoiłam się jazdą – wykrzyknęła. – Jeździ pani jak prawdziwa amazonka – mówił Denhoff. – Myśleliśmy, że hufiec pancerny, tak cały las grał tętentem. Smoka ma pani nie konia. Cóż za potworne bydle! – To mój ulubiony Ismail-pasza, wspaniały co? Nosi jak w fotelu na biegunach. Panna Korzycka klepała dłonią wygiętą szyję wierzchowca, ten zaś rzucał się, prychał i kopał nogą z wielką fantazją. Turski patrzył na amazonkę. Maryla miała na sobie obcisłą suknię ciemno-karmazynową i duży czarny kapelusz z wielkim strusim piórem, spadającym aż na ramiona. Spod sukni wyglądały jej stopy w palonych butach, ręce opinały białe rękawiczki ze sztylpami. – Jeździ pani jak rycerz, wygląda jak królowa – zawołał Maryś z zachwytem. Korzycka spłonęła z radości. – Pierwszy komplement w życiu usłyszałam od pana. Coś nadzwyczajnego! – Dokąd pani jedzie? . – Przed siebie, byle dalej. Nie wzięłam nawet masztalerza na złość papie. Skórski mi przepowiedział, że kark skręcą, ale jak dotąd... cała. – Zrobiła komiczny ruch szyją. – Nic przyjemniejszego, jak taki szalony pęd na Ismailu. A panowie dokąd jadą? – Do Worczyna. – O! naturalnie! Do widzenia! Zanim zdołali odpowiedzieć, Maryla wspięła konia gwałtem i pocwałowała naprzód, pędząc i hucząc jak wicher. – Szalona panna! Ale odważna i piękna – rzekł Denhoff. – Ruszaj! Stangret zaciął konie. Turski wychylony z wolanta patrzył jakiś czas za niknącą Marylą, niepokój wyraźny odmalował się na jego męskiej twarzy. – Żeby jej się co nie stało, tak pędzi – szepnął do siebie. – Co pan mówi? – Że, że dojeżdżamy do Worczyna. – Aha! – mruknął Ryszard i uśmiechnięty przecierał binokle.